


Spideynovaverse

by Jhef505



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Spider Noir tiene a Nova NoirSpider girl tiene a NovaSpider Ham tiene a Nova RabbitSpider-Knight tiene a Nova KnightBlood Spider tiene a NovaWebslinger tiene a su compañeroSpiderman (ucm) (Tierra-199999) tiene un amigo que es un policía espacialWolf Spider tiene a SamSpiderman tiene a Nova como esposo
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	1. Spider Noir tiene a Nova Noir

Spider Noir se encontraba viendo la ciudad 

Desde que el señor negativo fue derrotado las batallas entre las pandillas disminuyeron en gran medida 

La ciudad es más segura y han venido visitantes 

"Estarías orgullosa de esto Mary Jane" Spider Noir menciona recordando a la chica que protegió y amo 

La reportera más valiente y intrépida que a visto en su vida 

Aparte de ser Spider Noir Peter se dedica a ser detective 

Regresa a su apartamento para ponerse su ropa normal

Tenía que ir a comprar más comestibles

Mientras sale al pasillo su sentido arácnido suena

Agarra una caja que se le iba a caer a un chico

"Cuidado"

"Lo siento y gracias" 

Peter ve al chico de piel latina el cual llevaba cajas al departamento disponible

O que lo estaba 

"Debes tener cuidado en esta ciudad"

"Sería curioso si te dijera que ya me lo han dicho una 5 veces, si no es mucho pedir puedes ayudarme metiendo esa caja"

Peter ayuda al que es su nuevo vecino y ve que tendrá que cuidarle la espalda desde ya 

Cualquier en la ciudad sabe la ley básica 

Jamás dejes entrar extraños en tu casa! 

Peter deja la caja en su lugar viendo más 

"Muchas gracias, por cierto soy Sam Alexander soy nuevo en la ciudad" 

Segunda regla rota no des tu nombres

"Me di cuenta rompiste dos reglas básicas, Peter Parker"

"Uhg? Cuales?"

"No dejar entrar a extraños o dar tu nombre completo, sabes si no fuera yo un ladrón o mafioso te podría matar"

El solo bufa 

"Ya no somos extraños no?, me diste tú nombre"

"..." Sam se rie de su victoria mientras Peter mueve su mano en señal de despedida 

***

Peter entra en la estación de policías

Va ayudar a resolver un caso de un novato recién llegado que tiene mucho talento

Mira la oficina, toca la puerta 

Escucha un pase 

"(Esa voz se me hace familiar)" 

Entra viendo a su nuevo vecino 

"Te conozco" Dicen al mismo tiempo antes que Sam se ría y Peter frunce el ceño

"Entonces tú eres el chico que necesita mi ayuda"

"Oh sí bueno verás Parker hay un asesino en serie que según mi investigación a esta en esta ciudad se llama Titus, es de lo peores"

"Ah estado en otras ciudades?"

"Sí, lo eh estado siguiendo desde Arizona Carefree, de ahí vengo"

"Regla 3"

"Cuantas reglas hay?" Pregunta Sam con un quejido 

"Muchas, ahora dime toda la información" 

****

Spider Noir buscaba a Titus guiándose de la descripción que le dio Sam y un retrato 

Tenía que admitir que el chico tiene un talento con el dibujo 

Spider Noir ve a lo lejos una pelea a mano armada 

Se columpia para intervenir 

Alguien pasa volando a su costado haciéndole dar vueltas 

"(Qué demonios fue eso?!)" Piensa mientras aterriza y ve la balacera

Un chico volador se había puesto en medio 

Spider Noir lanza sus telarañas a las armas inutilizandorlas 

Con su telaraña saca al chico con un casco en la cabeza a un lugar seguro

"Estas bien? Como se te ocurre meterte enfrete de un enfrentamiento armado chico"

"Soy nuevo en la ciudad" Con una risita nerviosa dice el chico con casco negro y traje negro con algunos adornos grises y un sombrero sobre el casco 

"Sí se nota que no eres de por aquí"

"Soy Nova y tú?"

"Spiderman o Spider Noir, no estoy para juegos novato"

"No soy un novato soy profesional!" 

"Un profesional no gritaria dando su posición"

"...." 

Spider Noir jala al joven volador a un lado antes que una bala le de 

"Como-"

"Trabajo, se como funciona mi ciudad"

"Y yo estoy en eso...."

"A que vienes, que propósito tienes en esta ciudad?" 

"Oh sí busco a un asesino se llama Titus"

"(Acaso todos los extranjeros vienen a buscar la muerte)"

"Pasa algo Spider Noir? Webhead?"

Spider Noir toma el casco y se lo quita 

"...." 

Nova le mete un golpe y Spider Noir lo atrapa

"Eres el nuevo oficial que acaba de llegar"

"Como sabes eso?"

"Tengo mis contactos y este que es?" Pregunta viendo el casco 

"Dámelo es un artefacto sofisticado" Se lo vuelve a poner 

"Aún no me dices que es" 

"Me da superpoderes, con eso estoy buscando a Titus el busca este casco para poder hacer maldades"

"Ya veo, no podemos permitir eso"

"Me ayudarás?" 

"Claro que sí, es un peligro para esta ciudad aunque no sería tan mal no tener a triple J siempre concentrándose en mi"

"Déjame contarte toda la información que se"

Spider Noir se sienta mientras Nova empieza a contarle los detalles

***

Al día siguiente

En la radio empieza a sonar las noticias de Titus y claro lo relacionan con Spider Noir

"Ese idiota no sabe lo que habla" Peter dice con amargura 

"Es alguien que no reconoce al bueno AHH!!!" Sam grita esquivando un tenedor 

"Por que eso?!"

"Como entraste?"

"No eres el único que tiene trucos sabes" Sam le muestras sus llaves las cuales Peter le quita 

"A que veniste?"

"Vine a preguntar si encontraste algo con el caso Titus ya lastimó a unas personas"

Peter suspira solo un día y ya había gente inocente lastimada 

"No estamos en la oficina pero igual te lo iba a dar"

Peter le enseña una carpeta y se la da

"Guo de donde conseguiste está información?" Pregunta Sam con asombro mientras en la pared Peter toma su café

"Tengo un amigo que me debe unos favores" Dice recordando el día que el spiderman de otro universo pudo lograr hacerse amigo de una banda de mafiosos 

Se le escapa una sonrisa

"Parece que ese tal Titus está planeando comprar las armas que venden en la zona sur de aquí"

"Tú fuente es confiable?"

"Sí, pero tenemos que hacerlo bien si queremos atraparlo conoces a spider Noir?"

"Eh oído de el"

"Es otro amigo mío, lograré converso para que nos ayude no te sorprendas si después va a tu departamento a verte"

"Como sabría donde vivo"

"Es spider Noir"

****

Y como dijo Peter Spider Noir se presentó

"Puedo columpiarme"

"Esto es más rápido" Nova le dice ese detective sabía su identidad y después de una presentación formal ahora van en busca del criminal 

"Titus es peligroso aunque se esconda detrás de una máscara de tigre, es la primera vez que viaja sin sus cómplices los chitauris tenemos que aprovechar eso"

"Por eso les ganaron, venían en número contra pocos"

"El juega sucio"

"Todos lo hacen, la vida no es justa eh perdido personas valiosas y a otras las aleje"

"Pase algo similar, Titus mato a mi padre y me aleje de mi madre y hermana para no meterlas en esto"

"No somos tan diferentes"

"Parece que no araña"

****

Nova lo apunta con sus cañones pero Titus le apunta con su metralleta 

Una persecución que terminó en un callejón sin salida en una zona desolada

"Últimas palabras"

"Las arañas pueden vencer a un tigre?"

Detrás de Titus Spider Noir golpea su brazo haciendo caer la metralleta

"La respuesta es sí!" Spider Noir lo patea en la nuca antes que sus brazos fuertes lo tomen 

"Un gran sí!" Nova le mete un golpe en la cara 

Titus cae en la telaraña que había hecho Spider Noir

"Perdiste máscara de tigre" Spider Noir menciona viendo al hombre en su red

Él solo grita empezando a maldecir mientras los oficiales llegan y Spider Noir desparece 

Pero Nova lo sigue mientras le saca el dedo del medio a Titus con burla 

****

Desde la cima de una torre detrás de un cartel Spider Noir y Nova observan la ciudad 

"Ahora que harás, ya atrapaste a Titus?" Spider Noir le pregunta al chico 

"No lo sé ese fue mi objetivo principal Titus fue un genocida y homicida máximo, ahora que recibirá su paga no se que hacer" Nova suspira sentándose al lado de Spiderman 

"(Me voy arrepentir de esto, Mary Jane dame fuerza)" 

"Puedes quedarte"

"Umh?"

"Puedes quedarte en esta ciudad, hay muchas personas enfermas y psicópatas que atrapar aquí podrías ayudarme"

"Enserio?!" 

Spider Noir lo mira esperando a que reconozca su error 

"Oh sí ubicación lo siento pero entonces seré tu compañero"

"Creo que sí pero tiene mucho que aprender"

"Verás que te superare!" 

Spider Noir lo carga para llevárselo antes que Nova hagan que lo manten 

"Puedo volar"

"Solo sígueme"

Spider Noir cuidaría de ese chico, cuidaría tanto a Sam como a Nova aunque sean la misma persona 

Y tal vez cuando confíe en él le de su identidad


	2. Spider girl tiene a Nova

"Un día normal para que una chica araña se columpie por los lados"

Spider girl ignora las palabras de la conductora del Daily Bugle J. Joanne Jameson

"Hey araña que haces?" Pregunta una chica con un casco en la cabeza 

"Hola Nova, lo de siempre columpiandome en esta gran telaraña viendo que los criminales como duende verde, Mademoislle Batroc o Miss Kraven andén por ahí"

"Aún no creo que hayas conocido a una versión masculina tuya de seguro era feo"

"Era muy lindo aunque es escalofriante decir eso" Spider girl le pasa un escalofrío mientras Nova vuela a su lado 

Llegan a un techo viendo la Ciudad desde una posición segura

"Entonces te gustaba su apariencia o-?"

"Samanta Alexander sabes que me preguntas?"

"Que quiero saber yo juzgarle si esa versión tuya es lindo y guapo tanto como tú"

Spider girl se ríe de la cara avergonzada de Nova 

"No te rías! Seguro que si vieras mi versión masculina estarías babeando y quien no, soy hermosa en cualquier universo y versión"

Nova se quita el casco dejando caer su cabello largo y liso de color negro 

Se acomoda los cabello de la frente

Petra se quita la máscara también acomodándose su cabello larga, después del incidente multiversal ya no se cortó el cabello 

"Te imaginas Petra una versión masculina del equipo, Power woman, puño de hierro y white tiger en su género opuesto, como será Tiger de chica"

"Chiquita pero peligrosa cariño" Petra dice riendo antes de suspirar recordando 

Por su exceso de confianza la última vez Norma la mamá de Harriet, su mejor amiga se convirtió en un horrible duende verde 

"Aún estás preocupada por lo del duende verde? Ya lo derrotaste que te preocupa"

"Nicole Fury me regaño por eso por mi exceso de confianza ahora es un monstruo y Harriet ya no tiene a su mamá a su lado, todo es mi culpa"

Samanta golpea a Petra en la frente 

"Ahy!" 

"Utiliza ese cabezota tuya, eres Spider girl una superheroína genial encontrarás la manera de solucionar este problema siempre lo haces"

"Como estas tan segura?" Pregunta Petra sobandose la frente 

"Fuiste capaz de muchas cosas, evitaste que Tiger matará a miss Kraven, ayudaste a Daniela para que se quede y se quede un año más, debo mencionar que me convenciste de quedarme en la tierra y no irme con los guardianes de la galaxia además de ser una linda y fuerte novia" Samanta dice agarrando la cara de Petra y aplastando un poco sus mejillas con su boca dándole un besito

"Tienes razón encontraré una manera y podre resolver este problema, gracias eres muy inteligentes cuando te lo propones Sam" Petra le da un beso en la mejilla poniendose su máscara 

"Gracias" Samanta se ríe tontamente poniéndose su casco 

"No hay nada malo pasando, vamos mi casa aún me debes esas clases de cocina"

"Por que no debes aprender este gran don y aprovechemos que Nicole nos dio un descanso de entrenamientos" 

"Vámonos antes que Evo venga a decirme que tengo que estudiar" 

Petra se ríe haciendo un chiste mientras Nova se la lleva a volando a casa 

Aún recuerda el día que le confesó su amor

**Flash black**

_Spider girl está abrazando sus piernas llorando detrás de un almacén_

_Por su culpa Harriet ya no tiene a su madre, su equipo fue secuestrado por la Doctora Lady Octopus_

_Los salvo pero quién le asegura que no lo volvería a hacer_

_"Itsy bitsy? Araña estás aquí?" Nova pregunta volando y ve a Spider girl_

_"Hey aquí estás Fury está enloqueciendo por qué no le respondes"_

_"No quiero hablar ahora...."_

_"Por que lloras?"_

_"...."_

_"Petra"_

_"..."_

_Nova aterriza viendo a spider girl sin su máscara llorando_

_"Petra amiga que pasa"_

_"Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa"_

_"No otra vez, no fue tu culpa_ _nosotr_ _-"_

_"Sí lo fue! Si no me hubiera confiado de más el duende verde no hubiera llegado, no hubieran sido capturados nada de esto hubiera pasado"_

_"Petra"_

_"Soy una idiota, no merezco ser la única y inigualable Spider girl"_

_"Detente"_

_"Una estúpida"_

_"Que te detengas"_

_"Soy un desperdicio de superhéroe, yo no-"_

_Se escucha un_ _plam_ _!_

_Nova le había metido una cachetada a Petra_

_"Samanta?"_

_"Por fin tengo tu atención, no digas eso! Eres una persona maravillosa, eres increíble y yo, no le digas a nadie que dije eso pero yo quisiera ser tan fuerte y valiente como tú"_

_Se quita el casco_

_"Eres nuestra líder, lo haces bien cada día haces bien tu maldito trabajo eres increíble"_

_"No-"_

_"No digas eso, Petra Parker eres alguien que sorprende a mucho siendo Spider girl y Petra por eso yo"_

_Petra se soba la mejilla viendo a Samanta la cual ponía su casco enfrete suyo ocultando su cara_

_"Por eso yo te quiero, más que una amiga yo te quiero mucho Petra"_

**Fin del Flash**

"Petra!"

Spider girl salta al techo 

"Por que me gritas"

"Te estuve llamando hace unos minutos llegamos"

"Oh jejeje" Petra salta del techo para cambiarse 

"Petra!" Grita Samanta cubriéndose los ojos 

"Que? No es la primera vez que me cambiara enfrete tuyo, recuerdas esa fue una de nuestras primeras peleas" Petra suspira con nostalgia recordando su primera competencia

"Fue una competencia tonta por saber quién las tenía más grande" Samanta comenta viendo sus dos medianos pechos 

"Aún así fue una de nuestras primeras interacciones ahora estoy lista a cocinar"

"Vamos no quiero que explotes la cocina"

Samanta sigue a Petra sonriendo para ayudarla a cocinar algo simple 

Después le enseñaría a hacer té del bueno


	3. Spider ham tiene a Nova Rabbit

Spider ham estaba regresando a casa después de reunirse con los vengadores

Había estado trabajando con Iron mouse sobre unos asuntos sobre los monos rabiosos

Spider ham llega a su granja viendo que había algo fuera de lo normal

"Que conejos es eso" Peter Porker ve un cráter con un conejo dentro

Con cuidado baja con un palito

"Conejo conejo estás vivo?" Peter empieza a picarlo con el palito en las orejas 

Las orejas se mueve y el conejo despierta apuntando a Peter mientras vuela

El suelta el palito

"Identifícate!"

"Peter Porker y tú quien eres?!"

"Soy parte de los guardianes de la granja espacial!" Grita el conejo

"Tu nombre idiota"

"Hey! Me llamo Nova rabbit!"

"Y tienes rabito"

"Que?"

Peter se ríe a carcajadas

"Eres raro" Nova empieza a bajar

"Fue bueno, ahora dime porque hiciste un cráter en mi granja"

"Shhh" Con una oreja calla a Peter

El se iba a quejar pero esas orejas lo cargan para llevárselo dentro de su granja 

"Un tigre me está persiguiendo"

"Te quiere comer?"

"Que no?... Eso espero, que digo el quiere mi casco"

"Que tiene de especial para que hayas creado un cráter en mi granja y de mi tía May" 

Peter se cruza de pezuñas

"Es el único lugar que encontré al aterrizar"

"Chocar"

"Dime porcino tienes una zanahoria"

Peter saca de la nada muchas zanahorias las cuales se come Nova rabbit

"Peter? Que haces en el granero?"

"Quién es ella?" Pregunta Nova rabbit comiendo su zanahoria

"Mi tía May Porker ahora esconde antes- hola tía May"

"Peter quién es tu amigo?"

"Uhg el es-"

"Un gusto señora Porker, soy Sam Alexbunny amigo de Peter" 

Peter ve con ojos grandes como Nova rabbit ya no tenía su casco si no deja ver sus orejas de color negro con su pelaje mayormente blanco 

"Los amigos de Peter son bienvenidos pero que hacían en el granero?"

"Es que le estaba dando un recorrido a la granja, ve va ayudar a tapar el cráter que hizo... Un asteroide"

****

"Como termine trabajando en esto? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

"Quieres romperle el pobre corazón a mi tía May?"

Sam baja sus orejas 

"No pero esto es aburrido"

"Tú tienes la culpa tú lo hiciste"

"Cuando termine esto espero muchas zanahorias! Y agua!"

"Y yo lodo al menos no caíste en mi lodo jamás me dejan bañar tranquilo a este cerdito"

****

Paso una semana hasta tener señales de los guardianes de la granja espacial

"Entonces déjame ver si entendí recibiste tus poderes de una picadura de araña mientras comidas panqueques con mega vitaminas"

"Una historia genial no" Spider Ham le responde a Nova rabbit mientras viaja en sus orejas 

Los dos animales chocan con el aire

"Groot! Trae el insecticida? O una gran salten para cocinar al puerco!"

"Un mapache! Vuela Nova rabbit! Vuela!"

"Deja mis orejas! No son peligrosos son las personas que busco!"

"Pues diré que no me vean así parece que me quieren comer"

"Rocket es Nova!" Grita un gato con casco azul 

"Hey Star cat aquí!"

***

"Cuidate chico espacial" Spider Ham hace pose militar en modo de despedida 

Se sentía como vaca en matadero rodeado de tantos carnívoros 

Como hacía Sam para vivir así? No lo sabía 

Nova rabbit lo imita

"Nos vemos puerco araña! Algún día regresaré" Se va volando a la nave 

"Ese conejo es rudo"

***

Desde el tejado del establo Spider ham mira el cielo estrellado 

"Espero que estés Nova rabbit los guardianes de la granja espacial tienen un buen superhéroe"

"Soy uno de los grandes"

"Es como si estuvieras aquí"

Alguien toca el hombro de Spider ham

Se escucha un estruendo que por suerte no despierta a la tía May

"Así me recibes?!" Grita Nova sobandose sus orejas, Spider ham las había jalado para tirarlo 

"No debiste asustar a este cerdito! Además que haces aquí sin ofender"

"Decidí quedarme un tiempo SHIELD me hizo una propuesta que no pude rechazar"

"Te da comida y alojamiento no?"

"...." La barriga de Nova rabbit suena 

Spider Ham le da las zanahorias que él come felizmente

"Tendrás que acostumbrarme a mí SHIELD te tiene en la mira aunque seas un Vengador"

Spider ham solo suspira derrotado 

"Zanahoria?" 

Spider Ham la y se la come 

"Eso es todo amigos!"


	4. Spider-Knight tiene a Nova knight

Spider-Knight regresaba de una aventura

Se detiene escuchando los sonidos del bosque

"Quién está ahí preséntese!" Grita Spider-Knight con su espada

"Tú quien eres!" De unos arbustos otro caballero sale

Con un casco que tiene una gran estrella roja en la frente, una armadura negra con tonos dorados en tres círculos

"Spider-Knight y tú quien sois"

"Soy el caballero de Arizona Nova-Knight"

"Que hace un caballero de Arizona en el reino de York"

"Jejeje sobre eso historia graciosa"

"Vienes a atacar" Spider-Knight alista su espada

"No no! Me perdí...."

"Como rayos eres un caballero"

"Hey! Soy increíble mi armadura es díficil de destruir y mi casco es indestructible"

"Quieres una pelea para comprobarlo acaso"

"No pienso pelear a espadasos aunque te ganaría pero estoy buscando alguien"

"Puedo saber quién es?"

"No chismoso, además déjame entrar"

"Primero quiero ver no hagas nada malo, te estar vigilando" Se va en una telaraña

***

Peter está limpiando el establo donde están los caballos suyos y de su tía May

Peter acaricia su cabello blanco pero este relincha 

Su sentido arácnido suena 

"Quien anda ahí" Con su escoba en mano busca al intruso 

"Hola-"

La escoba se rompe 

Peter le había pegado al caballero, Nova-Knight el cual se soba la nariz 

"Eso dolió!"

"Lo siento pero sabe que es tocar joven caballero"

"No hay puertas"

"Paredes"

"Como sea, soy Nova-Knight y este es el famoso establo donde el caballero Star Lord aprendió a montar a caballo"

"Hablas de Quill, si lo recuerdo yo y mi tía le enseño como montar a caballo"

"Bien, yo también busco aprender a montar a caballo y uno si es posible"

"Puedo ayudarte pero tengo un amigo que te puede enseñar estoy seguro que estaría encantado de enseñarte"

"Entonces cuando empiezo"

"Espera un momento necesito que me traigas algo" el suelta un quejido 

"Ya que rompiste mi escoba con tu cabeza de cubeta quiero una nueva"

"Volveré después"

****

Nova-Knight espera al amigo de Peter en el campo que es terreno de los Parker

Alguien aparece montado en un caballo blanco

"Que haces aquí Spider-Knight no te necesito y no soy peligroso"

"Soy el amigo de Peter (Esto es divertido)"

"Ese chico lindo después se las verá" Murmura molesto 

"Si vas a aprender a montar un caballo debes saber todo de ellos, sube después te buscaremos uno propio"

"Sabes creo que es más lindo caminar"

"Miedo?"

"Que! Jamás! Haste a un lado"

Nova-Knight sube al caballo

"Aferrarte a mi"

"No"

Spider-Knight lo asegura con sus redes 

"Que es esto?!"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas ahora vamos"

El caballo se empieza a mover rápidamente y Nova-Knight grita 

****

Al terminar Spider-Knight había dejado a Nova-Knight

El cual había ido al establo donde Peter tenía una linterna con una vela dentro apunto de entrar a su casa 

"Que haces aquí caballero?" Peter pregunta

"No tengo dinero para un hotel así que quería saber si le podrías hacer un favor ya que eres al único que conozco de aquí"

"...."

****

"No puedes quedarte a dormir en mi habitación sin saber tu nombre o cara es de mala educación" 

"Entonces donde podré dormir"

"Quill dijo algo similar puedes dormir en la paja, no te preocupes lo caballos no te molestarán"

".... Por que no traje dinero"

***

"Conozco a Merlín y derrote a un alquimista con la ayuda de un bufón" Spider-Knight le cuenta a Nova-Knight encima de unas de las torres 

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que le había enseñado a andar a caballo 

Ahora le estaba ayudando a mejorar en las peleas con espadas 

Aunque aún ninguno sabe su identidad pero aún así confiaban sus vidas mutuamente

"Oye eso es un dragón"

"No caeré en esa otra vez"

"No hablo enserio webhead"

El solo bufa pero su sentido arácnido suena 

"Oh sí es un dragón... Vamos ayudar"

"No vamos a derrotarlo"

"Es hora de poner a prueba esas clases que ti Buckethead"

Spider-Knight toma por la cintura a Nova-Knight antes de saltar y columpiarse en unas de sus telarañas

"Es Spider-Knight! Y esta con su damisela! Nos vienen a salvar!" Gritan algunoa

Spider-Knight se ríe y Nova-Knight le mete un golpe 

"Que soy Nova-Knight!!!" 

"No esas amenazas vienen a ayudar al dragón!!!"

"Jameson enserio te odia araña"

"No soy brujo él lo es"

****

Después de haber derrotado al dragón y ir con Merlín para que cure sus heridas graves y armaduras como agradecimiento por traerles las partes del degollado dragón 

Los dos héroes llegan al establo donde dejan los caballos 

"Aún no entiendo cómo es que Parker y tú se conocen"

Spider-Knight prende una vela dentro una lámpara mientras se Nova-Knight esta echado en la paja 

"Mi tía está durmiendo, puedes dormir hoy en mi habitación en vez de la paja te lo ganaste después de salvar el pueblo hoy" 

"(Acaso el no o sí, eso explicaría porque jamás los eh visto juntos)"

"No puedo dormir en la habitación de un chico sin saber su nombre o cara es de mala educación" Nova-Knight dice con una sonrisa burlona

Spider-Knight sonríe debajo de su casco 

"Entonces arreglemos eso ya es hora de hacer esto"

Spider-Knight se quita el casco revelando su cara 

"Peter Parker un gusto joven caballero de Arizona"

Nova-Knight se sonroja debajo de su casco viendo los cabellos marrones y ojos azul profundo del caballero el cual siempre estuvo con él 

Su cara con una sonrisa pasiva con una expresión que da serenidad

"Entonces siempre fuiste tú eh eres astuto webhead"

"Entonces puedo saber tu nombre o tendré que quitarte tu cubeta" 

Él se ríe de eso poniendo sus manos sobre su casco

"Sam Alexander un gusto" Nova-Knight se quita el casco sonriendo y Peter también se sonroja viendo el suelo 

"(Tiene unos lindos ojos verdes que hechizo me lanzo este caballero)"

Sam agarra el guante de Peter y se lo quita viendo sus dedos los cuales son finos 

Los besa en señal de respeto

Peter agarra la otra mano de Sam y también le quita el guante besando su mano

"Vamos a mi habitación mañana seguiremos con nuestra práctica"

"Es la manera más rara que me han invitado a una habitación"

Los dos chicos se van de la mano a la habitación de Peter a dormir


	5. Blodd Spider tiene a Nova

Peter suspira caminando por el cementerio

Desde que la amenaza de los vampiros y el rey lagarto fueron exterminados la ciudad se a mantenido tranquila de día 

Desde que su equipo volvió a podido tener tiempo para el nuevamente y también porque los ataques de vampiros son escasos

"Lamentó no haber venido en tanto tiempo, tía May tío Ben disculpen" 

Peter se agacha empezando a cambiar las flores y limpiar las lápidas del polvo 

Un poco de polvo le cae en la cara pero no era de esas lápidas 

"Ups lo siento" 

Peter se voltea viendo a un chico más bajo que el de piel latina no tan oscura como la de Ava pero cerca 

Tiene unas flores y una brocha con la cual limpiaba unas lápidas 

"No importa debes tener más cuidado"

"Lo siento las tumbas de mis padres y hermana están al lado de las de tus parientes no me di cuenta que estabas aquí"

"Lamento tu pérdida"

"También lamento la tuya"

"Este no es lugar para conocerse pero soy Peter Parker"

"Sam Alexander, tu eres de quién me habló Ava"

"Por eso tu nombre me sonó conocido, eres el nuevo del equipo debí suponer que Ava no respetaría mi identidad"

"Que tal si llevamos está charla a otro lugar no creo que nuestros parientes se sientan cómodos hablando de esto"

Peter suelta una risa para terminar de acomodar las flores al igual que Sam

****

"Entonces un casco te da los poderes?" Pregunta Peter tomando su café 

"Es un objeto místico, tiene magia mi papá lo protegió antes de morir"

"Vampiros? Lagarto?"

"No un incendio, alguien quemó nuestra casa yo estaba jugando en el parque cuando paso"

"Lamento oír eso"

"Cosas de la vida? Los acusaron de ser brujos incluso a mi hermana y tenía 4 años"

"Mataría a esos bastardos si los viera"

"Tranquilo yo ya me encargue de ellos, aunque no estaban tan equivocados el casco tiene magia fue hecho por una bruja buena"

"Aquí no quemamos brujas desde buen tiempo así que no tienes mucho de que preocuparte"

"Es bueno saberlo" Sam toma su café 

"No eres un vampiro no? Por las dudas"

"No lo soy pero aquí no hay hombres conejos no" Sam menciona poniendo una cara de miedo 

"Hablas de los sujetos que se ponen máscaras de conejo" Peter dice haciendo unas señas de orejas de conejo 

"Sí esos"

"Suelen estar en el bosque, hacen rituales satánicos una vez al mes pero nos aseguramos que no sacrifiquen personas"

"Odio esos conejos una vez casi me sacrifican si no fuera por las amigos de mi padre"

"Los dos pasamos por cosas malas, mis padres murieron en un barco en medio de una tormenta y mis tíos murieron por los vampiros"

"La desgraciada te sigue más que a mí" Sam dice soltando una risa mientras termina su café 

"Suerte Parker, vamos a buscar a los demás Ava me matará si no lo hago"

"Esa chica si es de temer"

****

"Entonces eres el mejor cazador de vampiros" Nova comenta volando al lado de Blood Spider

Los dos están en la cima de la catedral de la iglesia viendo la ciudad

"Sí mi nombre no te lo dice, antes era Spiderman ahora soy Blood Spider" 

Nova solo mira con curiosidad como el arácnido buscaba algo 

"Que buscas?"

"Lo que tú no buscas, posibles vampiros"

"Creía que se habían extinguido"

"Ya quisiera eso pero lamentablemente no se puede, los demás están en las otras zonas y tu deberías estar en el cielo buscando no aquí a mi lado"

"Y si hay hombres lobos o peor hombres conejos"

".... Como rayos eres un cazador de vampiros"

Nova golpea su casco con orgullo

Blood Spider rueda los ojos

"Vuela cerca mío entonces"

"No eres mi jefe pero ya que"

"Novato, Nova to" susurra Blood Spider soltando una risa por el juego de palabras

*****

"Que sueño" Sam dice tirándose en la cama para dormir 

"Aún eres un bebé" Peter dice sentado en la otra cama

Termino perdiendo para ver quién le daba hogar a Sam

Y ahora es su inquilino... Su compañero de cuarto

"Oye novato"

"No me llames así y que quieres webhead"

"... Que se siente volar?"

"El viento choca contra tu cara, estas a gran altura y todos son como hormigas, sientes una gran adrenalina recorriendo todo tu cuerpo"

"Interesante"

"Quieres volar acaso?" En modo de burla pregunta Sam

"Tal vez" Peter dice vagamente viendo el techo

"...." Sam se echa viendo a Peter 

Tenía mucho que conocer de este chico aún

****

Sam se pone su casco 

"Hoy te toca lavar los platos... Que haces con tu uniforme?"

"Sígueme"

"Sam"

"Solo sigueme haremos algo increíble y ponte tú disfraz de Blood Spider"

****

Nova lleva volando a Blood Spider en su espalda 

El mira todo 

Esta sonriendo debajo de su máscara

"Siempre quise volar"

"No te sueltes voy a ir más rápido" 

Blood Spider se sostiene más fuerte de Nova 

El aumenta la velocidad hasta alcanzar las nubes 

Blood Spider estira una mano intentando agarrar las nubes 

"Sostete haremos acrobacias"

"Que?" Su sentido arácnido suena

***

Peter cuelga su traje en una rama de árbol 

Nova solo quita el agua de su casco

Los dos chicos habían caído en un lago 

"Tienes que tomar clases de vuelo"

"Jamás lleve un pasajero en mi espalda y para ser mi primera vez lo hice bien, la siguiente será mejor" 

"Seré tu sujeto de pruebas?" 

"Sí no querías volar ya tienes la oportunidad y tú decidirás el destino, ahora que mi casco está seco vamos a casa"

"Primero espera a que mi ropa seque no pienso ir en ropa interior a casa"

"Solo ponte el traje en al camino secara"

"No quiero enfermarme, voy a nadar"

Sin decir nada más Peter se lanza a nadar en el lago 

Sam ve su casco y después a Peter

"Podemos venir a nadar mañana, no quiero dejar mi casco aquí"

Peter mira a Sam pensando 

"Esta bien, llevemos a los chicos estoy seguro que a Danny le gustará al igual que Luke aunque Av-" 

Sam con su casco le lanza agua 

"...." Sam se empieza a reír 

Peter también lo hace lanzando agua 

No sería tan malo tenerlo de compañero


	6. Webslinger tiene a su compañero

Webslinger esta dando un paseo a caballo por las fronteras del pueblo 

"(Todo a sido tranquilo desde que Doc ock holiday esta tras las rejas y tío Ben a vuelto)" 

Webslinger mira su placa de sheriff nervioso 

"(Espero hacerlo bien)" 

Levanta su mirada viendo a la distancia a un joven caído 

"Halla preciosa" 

El caballo galopa hasta ese lugar 

Webslinger baja del caballo revisando al chico desmayado 

Tiene un sombrero azul oscuro, un pañuelo con una estrella roja al centro y un poncho con tres círculos de color oro 

Mueve el poncho revisando que no tenga heridas de alguna pelea

La camisa azulina no tiene manchas de sangre como su pantalón del mismo color

"Deshidratación" 

Saca su pomo agua, mueve el pañuelo para darle de beber 

"Hey despierta chico"

Deja de darle el agua cuando el chico empieza a abrir los ojos 

Son de color verde los cuales miran a los ojos de Webslinger 

Luego mira su placa 

"Estoy muerto?"

"Porque piensas eso?"

"Estoy viendo a un ángel y a un caballo puro" 

"...." Webslinger suelta su cabeza haciéndolo chocar con el piso 

"Me retractó eres un demonio"

"No estás muerto y que hacías desmayado aquí"

"No yo mismo lo hace, lo último que recuerdo es que había bebido algunas copas y lueho desperté aquí"

"Borracho" Murmura Webslinger viendo a detalle el chico 

Parecía ser un vaquero como el dejando de lado la situación del alcohol

"Ven te llevaré al pueblo eh"

"Samuel Alexander aunque dime Sam"

"Sube Sam, soy el sheriff del pueblo, Webslinger"

"Ayuda?" 

Webslinger ayuda a subir al chico más pequeño 

"Dime Sam de donde eres?" Pregunta mientras el caballo se mueve 

"Ya lo olvidé suelo vagar por diferentes pueblos hasta ahora no e encontrado uno que pueda llamar casa"

"Como rayos sobrevives"

"Tengo estás" Saca sus pistolas 

"Un tiro al techo de estas y nadie se me acerca, además solo yo puedo utilizas todo aquel que no sea yo le pasará un calor como si estuvieran en un volcán"

"Interesante, sabes usarlas bien"

"Sí jajajaa" Se ríe de manera nerviosa

"Dime tu pueblo es cómodo?"

Webslinger empieza a describir las maravillosas del pueblo 

"No estás buscando compañero?"

"Enrealidad sí, mi tío el anterior sheriff me dijo que debo buscar un compañero para no tener que lidiar con esto solo"

"Yo podría serlo"

"Apenas te conozco y no es buena impresión encontrar desmayado en medio de la nada"

"Vamos puedo mejorar además tú podrías entrenarme"

"No haga eso chico además, no tienes esas pistolas tuyas"

"Tengo pistolas pero jamás las aprendí a usar son solo disparos al azar" Sam se vuelve a reír de manera nerviosa 

"Esto será un largo camino" Webslinger suspira 

En que lío se metió ahora 

****

Webslinger le señala las latas a Sam 

"Tienes que apuntar bien saber cuándo disparar y saber dónde" Toma la manos de Sam apuntando al objetivo

Sam dispara y no le da a la lata 

Le da a un cactus

"Esto es difícil"

Webslinger saca sus pistolas, sus Web Guns las cuales tiene telarañas

Dispara dándole a la lata 

Sopla si arma 

"Decías"

"Presumido"

"Sí quieres ser mi mano derecha tenemos que hacer esto"

"Muy bien muévete!"

"No dispares a lo loco!"

****

Pasaron unoa meses desde entonces

Sam había mejorado mucho y el tío Ben le dio la aprobación como compañero 

Aunque no entendía porque le dijo que siempre lo iba a querer sin importa quién fuera su compañero?

A veces su tío era raro aunque no le quitaría lo genial 

Peter esta en su casa limpiando algunas cosas mientras deja su uniforme de lado 

Sam lava los platos y cocina, Peter se encarga de los demás 

Los dos chico acordaron vivir juntos para mejorar su vínculo

Alguien entra por la puerta y cerrarla

"Peter~"

"Sam? Quien rayos te dio alcohol"

Peter se habia asegurado que Sam no probará ni una gota de alcohol viendo que terminó desmayado en el desierto 

"Peter ven aquí~"

"Amigo estas borracho"

"No no lo estoy~" Sam suelta unas risitas con la cara roja por el alcohol 

El cual es considerado uno de los más fuertes del desierto

"Ven echate en el sofá"

"Llevame~"

"(Como termine acogiendolo?)" Piensa Peter mientras lleva en su espalda a un risueño Sam

Lo deja en el sofá echado

Se iba a ir pero Sam lo toma del brazo 

"No te vayas no me dejes solito sin nadie a quien molestar~"

"-.-" Peter solo mira al chico risueño 

"Duerme Sam mañana hablaremos de esto mientras tienes una resaca"

"Eres chistoso tienes una cara de ángel~" Sam se rie mientras Peter no sabe si tomarlo como insulto o halago 

"Por eso soy feliz~"

"Por que?" Pregunta ya con curiosidad

"Porque tú me encontraste y no un criminal que me quiera robar eres tan lindo y amable~"

Peter mira a otro lado sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas 

Sam se sigue riendo sin soltar su brazo 

****

"Amigo me duele la cabeza" Sam dice golpeandose contra el escritorio

"Se llama resaca y no la tendrías si no hubieras tomado" Peter dice viendo unos informes de sus últimos arrestos 

"Me engañaron eso no era agua"

"Si sigue culpando al cantinero" 

Sam sigue soltando quejidos hasta que piensa en algo 

"Necesito un nombre"

"Ya tienes uno Samuel Alexander"

"No un alias como el tuyo y del señor Parker"

"Hablas de mi nombre de vaquero?"

"Sí yo quiero uno alguna idea"

"Dejame pensar... Buckethead"

"Jajaja muy gracioso"

Peter siempre bromeaba con eso desde que a Sam se le cayó un balde en la cabeza mientras limpiaba a su caballo 

"Entonces qué nombre crees que me quede mejor?" Pregunta Sam al lado de Peter el cual se pone su pañuelo 

Sam lo imita

"Nova"

"Nova?"

"Nova es un nombre muy bonito si me preguntas aunque claro puedes cambiar de opinión"

"Nova, me agrada me quedo con ese no lo cambiaré ahora Webslinger tienes a Nova de compañero"

Webslinger mira a su compañero y antes que diga algo se escucha una explosión

"Doc ock holiday escapa, listo para la primera misión"

Webslinger ve que Nova no está 

"Estoy más listo que tú qué esperas tortuga" Nova dice con sus pistolas de energía recargadas

"Vamos compañero!" Grita agarrando sus pistolas y llendo a atrapar al criminal en fuga


	7. Spiderman (ucm) (Tierra-199999) tiene un amigo que es un policía espacial

Un Peter Parker de 7 años se columpia muy feliz en los juegos de un Parker 

Mientras en el juego de al lado un chico se desliza de un tobogán 

"Por que estás demasiado feliz Peter" Sam Alexander de 7 años le pregunta a su amigo mientras la tía de Peter hablaba felizmente con la mamá de Sam la cual tenía a lado un cochecito donde esta la hermana de 4 meses de Sam a unos metros 

"Estoy recordando cuando Iron Man me salvo"

"Casi me muero cuando te ví en las noticias, que pasaba si morirás con quién jugaría"

"Algo dentro mío me dijo que vendría a salvarme"

"Y algo me dice a mi que tú Pepe Grillo se fue de tu cabeza"

"No no se fue"

"Sí sí se fue"

Los dos chicos empiezan a discutir riendo 

"No me quiero ir de Queens" Sam murmura sentándose en el otro columpio 

Peter se pone triste después de año nuevo Sam se iría a vivir a Arizona Carefree

"Yo tampoco quiero jugar contigo, hacer nuestros proyectos juntos"

"Y hacerlos explotar"

"No siempre explotan... No todo el tiempo además tío Ben revisa que no sea nada demasiado peligroso"

"Nos volveremos a ver Pete cuando sea más grande vendré a visitarte"

"Y jugaremos a ser el capitán América y Iron Man"

"Sí yo seré el capitán América y tu Iron Man, vengadores reunidos" 

"Yo soy Iron Man" 

Los dos niños se ríen de eso 

"Cuando regrese te quiero ver bien sin ninguna cicatriz de tus extraños experimentos"

"Mis experimentos serán los mejores"

Los dos niños terminan de hablar para seguir jugando antes de ser llamados por sus respectivas madres 

***

"En que piensas Peter?" Karen le pregunta a su maestro el cual estaba desde lejos viendo un patio de juegos 

"En un amigo Karen"

"Ned?"

"No es un antiguo amigo que vive en otro estado olvidé que lugar me dijo que vivía pero en verdad lo extraño los dos jugábamos a ser los vengadores, él sería el capitán América y yo Iron Man... No le digas al señor Stark"

"Petición negada"

Peter suelta un quejido 

"Como se llama, podría buscarlo en mi base de datos"

"Puedes hacer eso genial! Oh si nombre le decía Sam pero su nombre completo es Samuel Alexander"

"Buscando Samuel Alexander, ningún dato"

"Qué?"

"No tengo nada de su información en mi base de datos tampoco hay registros de desaparecido y fallecido, sigue vive en alguna parte"

Peter suspira aliviado

"Espero volverlo a ver, seguro lo haré ahora que trabajo con el señor Stark debo esperar lo inesperado como cuando jugamos a ser el y capitán América" 

Justo en ese momento una llamada de Iron Man aparece

"Eso es tan tierno mocoso a excepción de lo del Cap" 

"Señor Stark! Karen!"

****

Peter debió quedarse en el autobús y no pedirle a Ned esa distracción

"Muévete payaso!" 

Spiderman esquiva esa patada 

"Que hace una araña en el espacio? Morir aplastada!" Grita un chico con un casco negro mientras le dispara con una energía azul a Spiderman el cual lo esquiva pero es atrapado por unas sogas 

"No eres tan fuerte no" El chico se burla sentando sobre el 

"Oh haz silencio por favor"

"Todos quédense donde están y se me relajan!" Star Lord grita apuntando a la cabeza de Spiderman mientras el otro chico lo tiene atrapado aún siendo más bajo que él

"Lo voy a preguntar solo una vez donde está Gamora"

"Sí yo tengo una mejor quién es Gamora" Iron Man pregunta apuntándole al chico

"Yo tengo a una mejor porque Gamora"

"Dime donde está Gamora o te juro que voy a carbonizar a tu amigo, el chico que lo sostiene es una estufa andante y si quiere puede prenderlo en llamas sí mi pistola no lo funde primero"

"Soy Nova un gusto posible muerto"

"Spiderman"

"Así tú le dispara a mi amigo y yo le disparó al tuyo" Iron Man apunta a 

"Hazlo Quill yo puedo resistir!" Grita Drax

"No puede!" Gritan Nova y Mantis

"Tiene razón no puedes" Doctor Strage dice

"A sí los voy a matar a los 3 o Nova haz una supernova para romperle la cara a Thanos y empezaré contigo"

Spiderman traga duro empezando a sentir el calor de Nova

"Espera dijiste Thanos? Preguntaré esto una sola vez a que amo sirves"

"Qué, que amo sirve? Que se supone que diga, a Dios?"

Iron Man suspira

"Eres de la tierra?"

"No soy de Misuri"

"Eso queda en la tierra tarado"

"Yo soy de Arizona Carefree"

"Te mudaste de Queens"

"Como sabes eso, eres psíquico Quill no matare a un psíquico dime mi futuro"

"...Yo soy Iron Man?" Spiderman deja ver su cara

Nova lo suelta y se quita el casco dejando ver su cara 

"Vengadores reunidos?" Pregunta sonriendo Sam viendo a su amigo que dejó atrás 

"Peter!/ Sam!" 

"Ok no lo estabas matando" 

"Quill jamás mataría a mi mejor amigo perdido" Sam dice abrazando a Peter el cual sonríe

"Señor Stark Sam es bueno"

"Entonces porque quieren pelear con nosotros?" 

"Sam vienen con Thanos?" Pregunta con una cara de preocupación Peter

"Que asco"

"Con Thanos? No vinimos a asesinarlo secuestro a mi novia, ustedes quiénes son y tú eres acaso amigo perdido? Novio perdido?" Star Lord dice algo confundido

"Quill!" Sam le grita sin dejar a Peter aunque Iron Man solo lo miraba molesto

"Somos lo vengadores compadre"

"Son los que Thor nos habló"

"Peter que tengo que hacer para ser uno" Sam susurra no sonaba nada mal ser un vengador

***

"Déjame! Déjame!" Grita Nova mientras Spiderman lo retiene con una telaraña

"Thanos te matara!" 

"Thanos mato a Gamora ella es mi segunda madre!" 

El sentido arácnido suena pero Peter no ve el peligro

"Que está pasando?" Pregunta Mantis haciéndose polvo 

"Strage que pasa? Strage" Iron Man ve al doctor el cual solo muestra un dedo antes de desvanecerse en polvo

"Que está pasando?" Pregunta asustado Sam abrazando a Peter no queriendo mirar cómo desaparecen los demás 

"Sam? Sam!! Señor Stark que pasa?!" Peter grita llorando viendo cómo Sam se convierte en polvo 

"No Sam" Lo abraza y se hace polvo 

Se sentido arácnido empieza a sonar 

"Señor Stark, no me quiero no me quiero ir!" Peter abraza a Iron Man

La mitad del universo se hizo polvo ese día 

****

"Alguna idea de lo que pasa?!" Grita Nova lanzando sus rayos

"Solo se que pasaron 5 años"

"Sí mamá y mi hermana no se convirtieron en polvo genial seré 3 años mayor de mi hermana"

"Podrían concentrarse!!! Después charlan!" Grita Iron Man

"Lo siento!/ Jodete!" 

"Nova!"

El solo se ríe

**** 

Al terminar el funeral de Iron Man

"Fue un buen mentor" Sam dice con la cabeza de Peter en su hombro

"Sí el mejor... Te irás con los guardianes?"

"Sobre eso estuve hablando con mi mamá después de tanto tiempo y vi a mi hermana ahora tiene 12, bueno después de esto volvieron a Queens hace 3 años mamá recibió una buena oferta de trabajo"

"Eso es genial, tía May aún tiene que ponerse al día la estoy ayudando"

"Tu tía es lo máximo, lo que quiero decirte me voy a quedar en la tierra por un buen tiempo los guardianes no me necesitan y a decir verdad Gamora era la que me daba educación aún con las protestas de Quill, aunque el me dijo que debo completar mis estudios"

"Entonces volverás?" Peter sonríe viéndolo 

"Si además mi mamá logro que entrara a tu escuela, en tu mismo grado y mismo salón, estas viendo al chico nuevo"

Peter lo abraza 

Sam le corresponde

"No estarás solo araña, te acabas de ganar un compañero nuevo" 

Peter sonríe tendría a alguien después de su perdida de mentor, tendría una mano derecha claro aparte de Ned su chico de la silla 

"(Debo contarle eso a Sam)"

Sam besa la cabeza de Peter para ayúdalo a levantarse y irse con su tía a casa 


	8. Wolf Spider tiene a Sam

Wolf Spider a perdido muchas cosas 

Al menos en su universo es alguien quién todos temen y respetan de alguna manera 

Desde que perdió contra las demás arañas y renació en su universo a vuelto a hacer lo mismo 

Cuando el se convirtió en pedazos su universo se reinicio hasta el día de su nacimiento

Y solo después de obtener sus poderes recordó todo de su anterior vida junto a su derrota 

Pudo eliminar a todos los héroes menos a uno 

"Por que Peter?" Dice Nova llorando mientras Wolf Spider lo tiene del cuello 

Lo baja y toma su casco 

"Vete"

"Que?"

"Que te vayas antes que cambie de opinión!!!" Grita clavando una de sus patas en el pavimento 

Sam corre para escapar aunque ya no tiene su casco 

Wolf Spider se va 

Esta furioso porque tiene un sentimiento caliente dentro suyo 

No lo quiere le impide lastimar a Moonboy

No tenía esos sentimientos desde que murieron su tío y tía o cuando mato al sujeto que le arrebató toda su felicidad

Ese sentimiento se hizo fuerte mientras más tiempo pasaba con Sam

"Como me quito está cosa" Se pone su máscara llendo a buscar gente heroica que pueda matar

Deja el casco escondido antes de eso

****

Wolf Spider está en su santuario donde están sus trofeos 

El escudo del capitán América, la máscara de Iron Man, las alas de Falcón, el amuleto de white tiger, los lentes de Power Man, entre otras cosas

Mira el casco pero no lo puede poner ahí

No todavía

Sam sigue vivo 

Lanza el casco contra la pared 

"Odio esto!" 

Pasaron dos días hasta que Peter se decidió que hacer con ese casco 

"Esto es estúpido"

****

Sam está en las instalaciones derrumbadas de SHIELD

Es su único hogar, después iría al cementerio a cambiar las flores de todas las tumbas de sus colegas 

Al menos Wolf Spider les deja tener un lugar 

"Sabía que estarías aquí" 

Sam se pone en pose defensiva viendo a Wolf Spider sin su máscara

"No me voy a dejar matar sin dar pelea!"

Wolf Spider solo lo mira frunciendo el ceño ya que se había comenzando a sonrojar 

Verlo en esa pose de pelea se le hizo tierno 

Le dio asco eso 

Wolf Spider le entrega el casco 

"Para que esto?" Pregunta Sam sin bajar la guardia

"Es tu casco maldición uno trata de ser amable y tú no me dejas!" Le lanza su casco

Sam lo atrapa y se lo pone 

"Ahora quién tiene la ventaja"

Wolf Spider sonríe y se cubre la boca mientras con una pata robótica de su traje golpea la nariz de Nova 

Este suelta un quejido y cuando vuelve a ver Wolf Spider se había ido

"(Me comporto como colegial enamorada)" Peter piensa desde su escondite evitando soltar un grito de frustración

****

"Estúpido Nova estúpido Sam porque no te vas con los guardianes de la galaxia" Peter murmura haciendo su almuerzo 

A diferencia de todas sus versiones el si sabe cocinar, fue una de las cosas que le enseño su tía May y Sam.... 

"Maldición!" Grita recordando la cara de Sam

Peter está en su casa no en su santuario

Sus ojos de fondo negro con sus pupilas rojas, algo único de él 

Una característica que amaba su familia pero odiaba la sociedad

Nadie se acerca a su casa si no quiere morir 

Lo intentaron quemar, murieron quemados los que lo intentaron 

Atacar con misiles, se los devolvió 

Venir todos juntos, un genocidio

Su casa es la única del vecindario las demás están destruidas o los habitantes se fueron muy lejos 

Entonces quien era tan estúpido para venir a su casa y entrar por su ventana!

"Aquí estás"

Peter come su comida viendo a Nova

"Si vienes a atacarme déjame terminar mi comida y ir a otra parte, la sangre es difícil de quitar de las paredes"

"..." Sam baja sus brazos aterrizando mientras Peter lleva su plato para lavarlo 

Sam se quita el casco dejándolo en la mesa

"Dime a qué debo tu presencia, una persona inteligente se abría ido" Peter menciona con su traje de Wolf Spider sin su máscara

"Vine por ti"

"Obviamente no hay nadie más a unos kilómetros, eres valiente lo admito sabes que mate a los vengadores y todo SHIELD"

"Pero no a mí" 

"Se que sigues viviendo en ese lugar derrumbando"

"Es mí único hogar"

"Entonces viniste a que te mate"

"No me das miedo Parker"

Sam se acerca para quedar cerca de Wolf Spider

"Es extraño cuando escuchan Peter Parker todos tiemblan de miedo"

"Eres muy arrogante Parker a mi no me das miedo"

"Entonces tú muerte será menos dolorosa"

Cuando Wolf Spider lo iba a atravesar con unas patas ignorando ese sentimiento amargo algo paso

Sam lo había besado 

Agarró su cara a centímetros de su muerte para besarlo

Peter se congela 

Jamás había sentido eso 

Y le gustó

Sam se aleja viendo la cara tonta de Peter mientras las patas mecánicas caen

"No eh visto esa cara tan linda desde que te convertiste en Wolf Spider e-"

Peter lo vuelve a besar tirandolo al suelo 

****

Una de las cosas que nadie sabría jamás es que Wolf Spider es pasivo en la cama

"Por que hiciste eso?" Pregunta jadeando Peter viendo al chico que le había quitado la virginidad

Sam había agarrado uno de sus cigarrillos y había comenzado a fumar 

"No eres el único con secretos, yo también eh matado gente, bueno alienígenas"

"Eres un superhéroe"

"Vigilante prefiero eso, cuando desaparecí en el espacio hice muchas cosas malas, algunas parecidas a las tuyas" 

Sam agarra uno de los mechones de Peter 

"Tus ojos son lindos no eh visto a ninguna raza con ojos tan lindo cómo los tuyo, fondo negro con un rojo carmesí como el de mi casco"

Peter bufa

"Entonces solo por mis ojos te acostaste conmigo, ya tenemos 19 años Samuel" 

Sam apaga su cigarrillo y lo deja a un lado 

"No solo por eso"

Sam agarra la cara de Peter, de Wolf Spider

"Se que el universo se reinicio y sé que tú tuviste algo que ver, tu viajaste por el diferentes universo para eliminar a las otras arañas como tu" 

Peter se sorprende pero sigue mirando a Sam esperando una respuesta

"Dime como puedo hacerlo"

Peter sonríe lamiéndose el labio 

"Para que lo quieres saber Sammy?" Pregunta con burla Peter mientras lame los dedos que están cerca de su cara 

"Quiero hacer lo mismo pero con las diferentes versiones mías eh visto cosas Peter"

"Lamentablemente no puedo, no hay ninguna pieza del sitio peligroso, ese artefacto solo existe en un universo"

Sam suelta su cara

"Solo dominarlas este mundo?"

"Lamentablemente sí acaso quieres ayudarme"

Sam vuelve a tumbar a Wolf Spider 

Agarrando sus dos manos dejándolo inmovilizado debajo de él en su cama donde hace unos minutos lo había cogido

Peter se ríe de eso 

Jamás nadie lo había sometido así, le encanta 

"Déjame estar a tu lado, déjame reinar a tu lado hasta el final" Las mejillas de Sam están rojas 

"Quieres estar con este ser desalmado, este chico que causa terror de solo oír su nombre"

"Sí quiere estar a tu lado si tú estas a mi lado de un genocida espacial"

"Acepto entonces Buckethead"

"Extrañaba oírte decirme así Webhead"

"Segundo round"

"Segundo round" Sam vuelve a besar a Peter 

***

Wolf Spider se pasea por tiendas de joyería 

Quería encontrar unos anillos perfectos para el y Sam, no me importa las miradas asustadas de todos el conseguiría sus anillos incluso si tiene que arracarselo del dedo a unas personas 

Todo rey necesita a su reina y Wolf Spider encontró al suyo


	9. Spiderman tiene a Nova como esposo

"Pasa algo Sam?" Pregunta bostezando Peter mientras se soba los ojos viendo a su esposo el cual está sentado viendo a la nada

"Lo siento te desperté" Sam dice viendo a su esposo aún bostezando

"No ya tenía que despertarme de todos modos y dime qué te preocupa?" 

"No es nada solo pensaba"

"Creía que ayer fundí tus fusibles cubeta"

"Ayer araña hoy estoy como nuevo, vístete iré a hacer el desayuno" 

"Aburrido" Dice divertido Peter viendo a Sam salir de la cama tomar su ropa del piso 

"Sam una cosa más"

Su esposo lo mira 

"Lindo trasero y feliz aniversario mi sol" Sam rueda los ojos sonriendo

"Feliz aniversario mi luna, además"

Sam se acerca dándole un beso fuerte a Peter 

"Tú eres el de trasero grande" Sam le da un golpecito a esa zona llendose 

"Lo amo tanto" Dice de manera tonta Peter para agarrar su ropa también y vestirse

*****

"Que pasa Sammy hoy estás raro" Peter dice abrazando por detrás a su esposo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro 

"No es nada Pet" 

"Te conozco algo te pasa, es algo muy malo?" Ahora Peter se preocupa por eso 

"No es eso no te preocupes tonto... Es una foto"

Peter deja de abrazarlo para ver a Sam de manera rara 

El suspira llendo por la foto 

Se sienta en el sofá y Peter lo sigue 

Le entrega la foto para que la examine

"Creía que la había perdido" Con una sonrisa Peter menciona 

Es una foto de cuando viajo por los multiversos conociendo versiones alternas a Spiderman y a Miles

"Que tiene de malo la foto?" 

"Es algo tonto"

"Me gusta escuchar tus tonterías estamos casados no, ya estoy acostumbrando a ellas"

Sam sonríe al lado de Peter y pasando un dedo por la foto en la cara de su Spiderman

"Tienes un spiderverse hay muchas arañas por diferentes universos que viven sus vidas" Sam menciona viendo la foto que había tomado Peter de esa vez 

"Y tú siendo uno ellos me elegiste a mi teniendo muchas opciones más razonables seguramente esas arañas también deben haber elegido mejor"

"Oye, te elegí y sabes porque?"

Sam solo mira a su esposo 

"Por que eres alguien que me ama con todo mis errores y defectos, no importa que a veces me comporte como un idiota tú sabes cómo complemetarme y ayudarme, Sam escúchame"

Peter toma la cara de su esposo 

"Te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar te amo no importa si hay muchas versiones mías que tal vez estén con otras personas pero yo te elige a ti, creía que te había quedado claro el dia que te dije sí cuando me pediste matrimonio y en altar"

Peter besa a Sam 

"Y lo volvería hacer una y otra vez Peter"

"Como crees que ellos reaccionaria si lo supieran" 

Peter deja caer su cabeza en el regazo de Sam 

"Quiero decir saber que uno de los spiderman pudo obtener su felicidad, logró cumplir sus sueños y ahora tiene una vida feliz matrimonial sin peleas por el trabajo de superhéroe"

"De seguro nos tendrían envidia por qué tú te sacaste el premio gordo"

"Y cual es ese premio?"

"Yo"

Peter se ríe y Sam le jala levemente los cabellos

"Tranquilo estrellita eres la mejor cosa que me pasó en la vida"

"Más que la picadura de araña?"

"Sí me dieran a escoger entre tener poderes o estar contigo, te escogería a ti aunque sería muy aburrido no poder tener poderes de manera permanente la última vez que Doc Oct que quitó los poderes fueron una pesadilla"

Sam se ríe de la manera dramática de su esposo 

"Como haces para no quemarte el trasero cuando usas la mochila cohete, la única vez que lo usé me queme el trasero"

"Pobre Peter Parker o espera pobre Peter Alexander no puede usar una mochila cohete sin quemarse ese lindo trasero tuyo"

"Escuché a Power Man que te enfrentaste a Deadpool porque me había estado mirando el trasero y estaba insinuando que lo tocaría"

"Se lo tenía merecido es genial y todo pero con mi esposo nadie se mete"

"Somos un dúo increíble"

Sam empieza a recordar todas esas aventuras que empezaron a hacer juntos 

Salvar algunos planetas, Peter lo ayudo con su búsqueda de su padre, también lo ayudaba en la academia SHIELD enseñándole a los nuevos reclutas muchas cosas

Los dos salvando a las personas

Y la mayor aventura sería el día de su boda en la isla de SHIELD

"Piensas algo lindo, siempre pones una cara tonta cuando piensas algo lindo"

"Recordé el día de nuestra boda fue según los chicos la más grande aventura de todas" Dice eso moviendo sus manos

"Ni me lo recuerdas los villanos querían arruinar nuestro día, no se como se enteraron que estaríamos ahí jamás les envíe una invitación, que mal educados también intentaron secuestrarme a mi el novio y también intentaron arruinar la decoración que tanto esfuerzo MJ y Harry habían decidido para nuestro día que junto a los chicos de la academia hicieron"

"No olvides que las arañas fueron las que organizaron el lugar recuerda la cara de Ben cuando Tundra piso una de las flores"

"Recuerdo la cara de terror de Crossbones cuando Iron Man y el capitán América le apuntaban sus armas junto a los demás vengadores, parecía que se iba a orinar del susto" 

"No olvides la de Kraven cuando tía May le tiró un sartén por intentar arruinar las decoraciones aún recuerdo: "Eso te pasa por intentar arruinar la boda de mi sobrino!", después Ben le dio una paliza junto a Flash"

Peter se sienta y se estira agarrando el control 

"Vemos una película y después el vídeo nuestra boda"

"Peter en vez de vídeo de bodas parece vídeo de una película de acción con final feliz"

"Tenemos un final feliz"

Sam besa la mejilla de Peter dándole una leve mordida

"Te amo Peter"

"También te amo Sam"

Se dan un beso antes de ver las películas y disfrutar de ese día tranquilo

**Fin**


End file.
